Harry Potter is dood
by Lyannen
Summary: dit is een klein verhaaltje over wat er niet gebeurd zou zijn als Harry Potter echt dood was. Skye Wizard en Jessica Westers komen er ook in voor. One shot. Geschreven door: Skye. Wizard en Lyannen.


**POV Skye**

Het was doodstil op het schoolterrein en in het kasteel.

Jeweetel liep met grote passen voor een grote groep Dooddoeners uit. De slang Nagini was om zijn schouders gedrapeerd.

Skye en de anderen Dooddoeners vormden een rij tegenover de open voordeur van het kasteel. Er scheen een rode gloed vanuit de hal.

Skye stond achter Bellatrix, naast tante Narcissa.

De eerste overlevende kwam naar buiten en zag Harry, dood in de armen van Hagrid liggen.

'NEE!' gilde professor Anderling. Bellatrix lachte.

Het bordes stroomde vol met overlevende van de strijd, die afkwamen op de gil van Anderling.

'Nee!' riep Ron.

'Nee!' schreeuwde Hermelien.

'Harry! HARRY!' gilde Ginny.

Al snel begonnen meermensen te schreeuwen en te gillen. Veel ook schreeuwden beledigingen en verwensingen naar de Dooddoeners. Skye vond het vreselijk en ze zag Fred naar haar kijken, met een blik van onbegrip in zijn ogen.

'STILTE!' riep Voldemort. Een knal en een rode lichtflits snoerden iedereen de mond. 'Het is voorbij! Leg hem aan mijn voeten, Hagrid! Daar hoort hij thuis!'

Harry werd voorzichtig in het gras gelegd.

'Zien jullie wel?' riep Jeweetwel. 'Harry Potter is dood! Begrijpen jullie het nu, misleide dwazen? Hij is nooit méér geweest dan een jongen die een tijdje wist te overleven omdat anderen zich voor hem opofferden!'

'Hij heeft jou anders wel verslagen!' schreeuwde Ron. 'Ja' zei Troy Bolton van high school musical, die uit de menigde was verschenen, samen met de hele cast van High School Musical. Ze begonnen zingen: _"_We're all in this together_."_

Een tweede knal legde hun het zwijgen op.

'Hij is gedood terwijl hij probeerde te vluchten,' ging Jeweetwel verder, alsof hij nooit onderbroken was. 'gedood terwijl hij zichzelf in veiligheid wilde brengen -'

Jeweetwel zweeg abrupt: skye hoorde het geluid van een worsteling, maar kon niets zien, omdat Bellatrix voor haar stond. Een derde knal en lichtflits werden gevolgd door gekreun van pijn; Iemand zich had losgemaakt uit de menigte en op Voldemort was afgestormd.

De persoon viel op de grond, maar stond neteen weer op.

'En wie is dit dan wel?' vroeg hij met zijn sissende stem. 'Wie heeft vrijwillig aangeboden om te demonstreren wat er gebeurt als iemand zich blijft verzetten nadat de strijd verloren is?'

Bellatrix lachte opgetogen.

'Het is Captain Jack Sparrow, Heer! De kapitein van de Black Pearl, weet u nog wel?'

'Ja, ik herinner het me,' zei Voldemort.

Skye keek om Bellatrix heen en zag Jack Sparrow in het niemandsland tussen de dooddoeners staan. Skye kon het niet laten te glimlachen. Dit was te gek voor woorden. Eerst High School Musical en daarna Pirates of the Caribbean.

'Je bent een dreuzel.' zei Jeweetwel minachtend. 'Als je een dreuzel bent, Sparrow, dan grijpen we terug op het oorspronkelijke plan.'

Jeweetwel zwaaide met zijn toverstok. Een paar tellen later vloog de Sorteerhoed door een van de verbrijzelde ramen van het kasteel naar buiten.

De hoed landde in Jeweetwels hand. Hij hield het bij de punt vast en schudde ermee.

'Er wordt voortaan niet meer Gesorteerd op Zweinstein,' zei Voldemort.

'Er zullen geen verschillende afdelingen meer bestaan. Het embleem, het wapen en de kleuren van mijn nobele voorouder Zalazar Zwadderich zullen van nu af aan voor iedereen voldoende zijn.'

Hij wees met zijn toverstok op Jack Sparrow, die verstijfde, en liet de Sorteerhoed toen met kracht neerdalen op Sparrow's hoofd. De toeschouwers op het bordes bewogen onrustig en de Dooddoeners hieven als één man hun toverstok op om de verdedigers van Zweinstein in bedwang te houden.

'Jack, zal ons laten zien wat er gebeurt als iemand dwaas genoeg is om zich tegen mij te blijven verzetten.' zei Voldemort. Hij gebaarde met zijn stok en de Sorteerhoed vloog in brand.

Er klonk geschreeuw en gegil. Jack stond als aan de grond genageld en kon zich niet verroeren, terwijl de vlammen aan zijn hoofd likten.

Op dat moment gebeurden er een heleboel dingen tegelijk.

Aan de rand van het schoolterrein, hoorde ze een enorm rumoer, alsof honderden mensen over de muren klommen en onder het slaken van luide strijdkreten naar het kasteel stormden. Op hetzelfde moment kwam Groemp de hoek van het kasteel om klossen en brulde: 'HAGGER!' Jeweetwels reuzen stormden op Groemp af. Plotseling hoorde Skye ook hoefgetrappel en het geluid van boogsnaren en daalden er pijlen tussen de Dooddoeners neer. Skye dook verschrikt opzij en er landde een pijl tussen tante Narcissa en Skye.

In haar ooghoeken zag Skye, dat Jack in actie kwam. Met één vloeiende beweging verbrak hij de Vloek van de Totale Verstijving. De brandende Sorteerhoed viel op de grond en Jack haalde iets uit zijn riem, iets zilverkleurigs, met een fonkelend gevest vol rode stenen. Het was een zwaard. Met één bliksemsnelle houw sloeg Jack de kop van Nagini af en die tolde door de lucht, glanzend in het licht dat uit de hal van het kasteel stroomde. Jeweetwels mond was opengesperd in een geluidloze gil van woede en het lijf van de slang smakte aan zijn voeten neer.

Het was één grote chaos. De aanvallende centauren joegen de Dooddoeners uiteen. Skye rende weg, naar de menigde van overlevenden. Ze zoch Fred wanhoopig.

Gelukkig botste ze tegen hem aan.

"Fred, het spijt me!" snikte ze. Fred drukte haar tegen zich aan en streelde over haar haren.

"Het is oke, Skye. Ik weet het."

**POV Jessica**

Jessica zag dat een van de Dooddoeners zich aan Fred Wemel vast had geklampt en ze zuchtte.

Dit was een stijd om leven of dood!

Ze rende het kasteel binnen en vuurde spreuken en vervloekingen af op iedere Dooddoener die ze maar zag.

Die ploften op de grond en werdenvertrapt door de zich terugtrekkende menigte.

Jessica werd meegevoerd naar de hal van het kasteel.

Ze liep al duelerend af op de Grote Zaal.

Daar werd ook al druk gevochten.

De huis-elfen van Zweinstein stormden de hal in, krijsend en zwaaiend met keukenmessen en hakbijlen, aangevoerd door Knijster. Zijn schorre, krassende stem steeg boven al het lawaai uit: 'Vecht! Vecht! Vecht voor mijn meester, de verdediger van de huis-elfen! Vecht tegen de Heer van het Duister, in naam van de dappere Regulus! Vecht!'

De huis-elfen hakten en staken naar de enkels en schenen van de Dooddoeners. Hun gezichtjes straalden een en al boosaardige agressie uit en overal waar Jessica keek, bezweken Dooddoeners onder de overmacht.

Ze werden geveld door spreuken, getroffen door pijlen, in hun benen gestoken door elfen of probeerden te vluchten, maar werden onder de voet gelopen door de aanstormende horde.

Maar het was nog niet voorbij.

Jeweetwel vormde het middelpunt van de strijd in de Grote Zaal en probeerde iedereen binnen zijn bereik te treffen en te vervloeken. Vlakbij Jeweetwel, stonden drie jongens, duidelijk broers.

"Hallo allemaal!" riep een van de jongens. Hij had een microfoon in zijn handen.

"Wij zijn de Jonas Brothers en we gaan een liedje spelen terwijl jullie vechten."

Een jongen met krullend haar zat achter een drumstel en begon te drummen. Een andere jongen had een gitaar. De jongen met de microfoon begon te zingen:

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me, on my toes_

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up  
Burning up  
For you baby

Op dat moment vuurde Jesscia de vuurspreuk af op Bellatrix.

"**Incendio!" **

Bellatrix had dit niet verwacht en had verbaast naar de Jonas Brothers zitten te kijken.

'Burning up Bellatrix burning up.' zei Jessica.

Bellatrix krijste het uit. Ze probeerde een blus bezweering maar haar toverstok stond in brand.

Jessica keek naar de anderen mensen om haar heen.

Ze zag hoe Anderling, Romeo en Slakhoorn met maaiende armen en benen door de lucht geslingerd werden, toen Jeweetwels woede om de val van zijn laatste en beste handlanger ontplofte met de kracht van een bom. Voldemort richtte zijn toverstok op Jessica.

Plost vloog er een groen met rode schim voorbij. Peter Pan landde voor Jessica neer en hield met zijn mes de vloek tegen.

'Pan!' krijste Jeweetwel, alsof hij Captain Hook was.

In doodse stilte keken de angstige toeschouwers toe hoe Jeweetwel en Peter Pan elkaar aanstaarden en om elkaar heen begonnen te cirkelen.

Een hele tijd bleven ze rondcirkelen.

Jeweetwel vuurde een spreuk af, die Peter afweerde met zijn mes.

Plotseling vloog de deur van de schoonmaakkast open.

In de deuropening, stond Mike Wazowski van Monsters and inc.

Hij grijnsde en sloot de deur weer.

Veel toeschouwers keken elkaar verbaast aan.

De deur vloog weer open en nu zag Jessica Sulley. Sulley sloot de deur en nog geen tien seconde later, opende een geïrriteerde Randall in de deuropening. Hij keek gemeen om zich heen.

**"Avada** **Kedavra!"**

Het inktmonster/Dooddoener Skye en Fred Wemel hielden hun stok op Jeweetwel gericht. Ze waren beide vies, en hun gezichten straalden woede uit.

Jeweetwel viel met gespreide armen achterover. Zijn rode ogen rolden omhoog in hun kassen en hij smakte met een van alle glorie gespeende doffe dreun op de grond. Zijn lichaam leek zwak en gekrompen, zijn witte handen waren leeg en zijn slangachtige gezicht was slap en onwetend.

Even was het doodstil in de Grote Zaal. Maar toen brak het tumult los. Iedereen schreeuwde en brulde en juichte. De felle ochtendzon weerkaatste in de ramen terwijl Skye en Fred omhelsd werden door hun vrienden. Ook Jessica werd omringd en gefeliciteerd met de dood van Bellatrix.

Een paar mensen legden het lijk van Voldemort in een ruimte die grensde aan de hal, ver van de lichamen van Tops, Lupos, Kasper en nog meer dan vijftig anderen die gesneuveld waren in de strijd.

'Is Harry echt dood?' vroeg Jessica aan Jack, het broertje van sjors. Jack knikte triest.

'Morsdood, helaas.'

Jessica staarde verdrietig naar haar schoenen.

'Maar nu is het tijd voor een klein feestje! De oorlog is voorbij!'

Jessica glimlachte en liep samen met Jack naar de Afdelingstafels, waar een maal was verschenen. Het was voorbij. Alles was voorbij.


End file.
